


The Last Firework

by Pernico_otp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pernico_otp/pseuds/Pernico_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth are being completely clueless about Nico, while Jason creates a plan to make him and Nico happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Firework

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST WORK SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS

Jason was putting his armor away. Gaea had just been defeated, everyone was off celebrating. He saw Frank and Hazel kiss out of the corner of his eye, but that was the least of his concerns.

 

After the croud had dispersed around Percy, he saw Annabeth walk up to him. Nico was a few yards away, watching in complete and utter heartbreak when they kissed. Jason looked down to Nico's wrists, they were scarred, not like what any monster would do. But no, Jason knew exactly who or what did them. He and Nico locked eyes for a second, Nico had tears in his eyes and turned away, walking toward the beach. Jason knew that he was sad, angry, depressed. But he was forming a plan in his head, a plan that would make that kid happy for once. It was a horrible plan, but a plan none-the-less. 

 

The booming voice of Dionysus went over the whole camp. "There shall be dinner and a Fireworks show tonight on the beach." Making Jasons plan fall into place. 

 

When dinner was over, Jason caught Nico trying to slump off to his cabin. "Where do you think you're going?" Nico smiled as he hung an arm around Nico's neck and redirected him toward the beach.  "I dont like fireworks Jason" He replied coldly as he shook off Jasons arm and continued to walk back to his cabin. Jasonn reached back and grabbed Nico's damaged wrists, making the younger boy flinch. "Oh no you dont" he replied as he started dragging Nico toward the croud gathered at the beach. "You need to learn to  have fun. And now is the best time to!" Jason smirked and Nico just groaned. 

 

They sat down on the same blanket together just before the fireworks started. Nico watched, jumping slightly with every big bang. Jason kept glancing at Nico, his face shown of the colors from the fireworks. And then the finale came, the time to make his move. 

 

Jason tapped Nico on the shoulder, so nico faced him. And what seemed to be out of no where, Jason slowly leaned in and kissed him, making the Aphrodite girls giggle, and it drew a few whoops from Leo, who was sitting a few feet behind them with Calypso. Jason pulled away. "You..?" Nico couldnt get the words out. Jason just nodded, and their lips met again. After pulling away the second time, Jason looked back and almost jumped, A few feet away, Jason saw Cupid, smiling, and just like that, he vanished into thin air. "What's wrong?"  Nico asked. "Nothing..."  Jason replied

 

Needless to say, the last firework was a heart. 


End file.
